I Never Wanted This
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: 12 year-old Feliciano Vargas is sent to a 'school' after an incident at home, which resulted in yellow sparks shooting out of his hands and his cousin Romeo getting sent to the hospital in a coma. The 'school' is filled with people like him: spellcasters, shapeshifters, and even vampires and werewolves. But he has a feeling about that 'school', and it's not a good one...


**Hey everyone! I've got a new story! Hope you guys like it! Read and review please!**

**P.S I'll just call Seborga 'Romeo' here, since I don't really know his human name. If any of you know please tell me!**

Chapter 1

12 year-old Feliciano Vargas sat on the living room floor with his chin resting on his hands as he gazed out of the window in a bored manner. His older brother, Romano, was arguing with his cousin Romeo again. Not that it was a new thing; Romano and Romeo had been mutual enemies since birth and were at each other throats whenever possible.

"Why did you leave the bathroom tap running, you idiota?!" Romano yelled.

"I did not a-do it!" Romeo protested, "It's you're a-fault for leaving it on and flooding the house, a-causing Uncle Vargas to a-slip!"

"Don't go blaming me for your own mistakes, you tomato jerk!"

"Don't a-call me a tomato jerk when YOU'RE the one who a-loves them!"

That was it. Feliciano was sick of the both of them arguing. He stood up in anger and slammed his hands on the table.

"Stop it! Stop arguing! Please!" he cried, as yellow-golden sparks began to fly out of his hands.

This was what happened next: the sparks hit Romeo straight in the chest. He let out a yell of shock, agony and surprise mixed into one, crumpled into an unconscious heap on the floor, unmoving. Romano was hit on his left arm by the other sparks, who sizzled and left burn marks.

"A-ah!" Romano shouted in surprise, clasping his right hand over his wound, "F-fratello! What did you do?!"

"I-I don't know!" Feliciano stammered. He froze in place as he realized that he had just gravely injured his own _brother_, and _killed_ his cousin. He was a…a….

"I'm a….monster…." he whispered, looking down at his own hands.

"Where's the fire?! Who died?! Did Feliciana trip over the cat again?! (**A/N: Feliciana is Feliciano's twin sister. I decided to add Nyotalia too!**) Are we being robbed?! Feliciano, did you break anything?! Romano, did you decorate the house with tomatoes?! What the pasta is going on?!" old and slightly senile Grandma Vargas burst into the room, brandishing her wooden walking stick in the air as if she was swatting a pesky, annoying fly.

"Romano! Feli! What's going on- OH MY PASTA, WHAT THE LASANGNA HAPPENED?!" Feliciana followed shortly after Grandma Vargas. She dropped her basket of tomatoes in shock and nearly fainted.

"What's going on?!" Mr Vargas burst into the room and his jaw dropped at the sight of his nephew lying unconscious on the floor, his daughter staggering at the side of the room, tomatoes splattered on the floor, Romano cussing fluently in Italian at a fly that _had_ entered the room, his injury totally forgotten, Grandmas Vargas nearly breaking the light bulb above her and Feliciano crying into his hands. It was complete chaos.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE, I'M TRYING TO TAKE A NAP!" their neighbour yelled.

"SHUT UP, OLD MAN!" Mr Vargas roared back, and slammed the window shut. Then he turned back to his messed-up family; he needed to know what had happened.

First, he hurried to Romeo and checked his pulse; thank pasta, it was beating, perfectly fine. He carried him to the couch and set him on top of it. Then he turned back to his sons.

"Who is responsible for this?" he asked sternly. If they had been involved in a fist brawl, they were gonna get it….

Luckily for all of them, they hadn't been.

Feliciano raised his hand shamefully before Romano was going to. As an older brother, Romano's life goal was to protect his younger, naïve brother. After all, wasn't that what brothers did?

"Feliciano? You were?" Mr Vargas asked, surprised. His stern gaze had melted away and a mask of surprise replaced it.

"Y-yes….I'm sorry, Papà…" the younger boy sobbed.

"No, it was me!" Romano insisted, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"N-no…..fratello, please don't do this…."

"Calm down everyone," Feliciana said from the corner, "Why not you question big brother Romano and I'll bring Feli to his room? That way, he'll become normal, and then we'll all be happy and eat pizza!"

"It's not that simple, Feliciana, but I will use your suggestion," Mr Vargas nodded. Feliciana gently took her older twin's hand and led him up the stairs. Grandma Vargas hobbled after them, her stick now on the ground and not breaking anymore light bulbs.

"It's all my fault….Romeo is dead!" Feliciano wept. Feliciana patted his back sympathetically.

"Don't be foolish, child, he's just been knocked out." Grandmas Vargas snapped, "Now be quiet for a while, your mother is asleep."

Mrs Lovina Vargas had always been sickly, ever since she had given birth to the twins. Giving birth to two children at once had been hard on her, and her condition had always been unstable ever since. All she did now was stay in bed and sleep. But she had never been as sick as she was now: when Feliciano was a kid, she still could muster the energy to go to his room when he was having a nightmare and stroke his hair, sing to him and whisper comforting words to him until he fell back into his dreamland. He wished that she could do that now...but it just wasn't.

Once he reached his room, all he could do was curl into a ball and cry until he fell fast asleep.


End file.
